OS - Les caprices du cœur
by Erizu-sama
Summary: "Juste un petit instant entre Yuri et JJ dans les vestiaires..."


Bonjour à tous !

Bon, et bien moi aussi, je me lance sur le fandom de Yuri! on Ice. C'est vrai qu'en même temps, cet animé est un appel au yaoi, donc je pouvais difficilement passer à côté…

Et Yuri (Plisetsky), c'est mon bébé. Un ange. Je l'aime vraiment trop. Alors j'espère vraiment avoir droit à des one shot et des fanfictions qui le concernent, parce que c'est vraiment un personnage intéressant qui mérite d'être mis en avant.

Ici, je vous propose donc un Yuri x JJ (Jean-Jacques… Il en fallait bien un dans le monde de l'animation japonaise!) qui se passe dans le contexte de la fin de l'épisode 8.

Peut-être que je ferai une petite suite. Tout dépendra du prochain épisode et selon comment il m'inspire. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce court écrit vous plaira, alors n'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis sur celui-ci !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **« Les caprices du coeur »**

* * *

Il balança violemment ses patins dans les vestiaires, retenant un grognement de colère et de frustration.

– Calme-toi, Yuri !

– Comme si je pouvais me calmer ! Entre l'autre porc et cet abruti de JJ, j'ai largement de quoi péter un câble !

Yakov soupira tandis que Lilia sortait discrètement de la pièce, se doutant que retenir le jeune russe dans son accès de colère serait vain.

Le coach de patinage artistique s'assit sur un des bancs qui s'offrait à lui, constatant au même moment que Yuri avait commencé à se déshabiller.

– Tu connais Jean-Jacques, il cherche toujours à taquiner tout le monde.

– Ouais bah je suis pas tout le monde moi !

Le plus vieux des deux hommes se retint de justesse de soupirer. Cela ne servirait à rien, de toute façon. Yuri était toujours comme ça.

– Je suis presque tenté de l'attendre à la sortie, de lui tenir la porte et de lui dire « les cons d'abord ».

– Yuri !

Enfin, s'il le fallait, il serait toujours prêt à lui crier dessus… Bien que plus borné que lui, il n'y avait pas. Crier devenait par conséquent véritablement inutile. Il devait tenir de Viktor, à force de l'avoir autant côtoyé… Décidément, au cours de sa pauvre carrière, il n'aura connu que des plaies.

– Bon, change-toi et viens nous rejoindre dans le hall.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Yakov se releva et quitta la pièce, rejoignant Lilia qui l'attendait calmement.

 **x-x-x-x**

– Fait chier.

Yuri soupira, essayant de se calmer. Il était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs, ça n'allait pas du tout. S'il restait tendu à ce point tout au long de la compétition, il ferait de nombreuses erreurs qui lui coûteraient cher. La preuve, aujourd'hui, il avait déjà raté son triple axel…

Cette apparence féminine sur laquelle il allait s'appuyer cette saison ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait pourtant depuis le début qu'ils avaient décidé de ça, avec Lilia. Mais il restait un homme, après tout ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il allait patiner avec grâce et élégance sur la glace qu'il fallait qu'on le prenne tout de suite pour une fille. Ça le blessait dans sa fierté, il en avait parfaitement conscience… Et en plus de cela, une part de lui lui soufflait que ce cliché l'énervait au plus haut point.

Voilà pourquoi les paroles de cet idiot de Jean-Jacques Leroy l'avaient énervé ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on le prenne pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Surtout pas lui, en l'occurrence, parce qu'il savait qu'il s'en moquerait.

Yuri ne sursauta pas quand deux grands coups furent abattus contre la porte. Cela ne pouvait être que Yakov, ou encore Lilia, pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Il vérifia dans son casier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, tout en lâchant un vague ''oui'' dans la pièce pour autoriser la personne à entrer.

– Moi qui m'attendais à une salve d'applaudissements, je suis déçu…

Tous les muscles de Yuri se crispèrent alors qu'il se retournait vivement pour regarder derrière lui, vers la porte.

 _JJ._

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Dégage !

– Wow, c'est pas très gentil tout ça…

Il prit une petite moue vexée, qui fut cependant vite remplacée par un de ses sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

– On peut parler ?

– Depuis quand tu prends la peine de demander la permission pour en placer une ?

– Haha, pas faux !

Le canadien se rapprocha doucement de Yuri, si bien que ce dernier se sentit presque obligé de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre les casiers. Il n'était pourtant pas si proche de lui, quelques pas les séparaient. Mais bizarrement, son sixième sens lui disait de se méfier du grand brun.

– Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

– Que j'ai été captivé par ta prestation.

L'adolescent se figea quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment bien entendu ? Toutefois, il se ressaisit bien vite et regarda son homologue d'un œil septique.

– Tu te moques de moi ?

– Quoi ? Moi, JJ, faire une chose pareille ?!

Yuri serra ses mains si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il voulait que l'autre garçon, avec son air faussement offusqué digne d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre, s'en aille.

– Si t'es venu pour ça, dégage.

Il baissa sa tête, si bien que quelques mèches de cheveux blonds lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Ne pas le regarder, ne plus le voir… C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par ceux contre qui il était en compétition.

Cependant, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour de nouveau dire au patineur artistique de partir, les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge.

Jean-Jacques venait de réduire à néant la distance qui les séparait, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras musclés. Yuri ne put rien faire, pas même se mettre en colère, tant il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Malgré tout, il était sûr d'une chose… Les battements du cœur de Jean-Jacques se répercutant contre sa poitrine lui donnaient étrangement chaud.

– Les _lady_ de ton genre m'ont toujours plu, tu sais. Surtout toi, d'ailleurs.

– Espèce de-

– On ne voyait plus que toi. Tu étais captivant. C'était comme si ton corps ondulait en s'accordant à la mélodie… Bien sûr, personne ne patine aussi bien que moi sur une musique. Mais ce soir, c'était le _Yuri's time_ !

Le jeune garçon eut la soudaine sensation que ses joues prirent feu. Même Yakov, Lilia ou encore Viktor ne lui avaient jamais fait de compliments comme ceux que venait de lui faire le canadien. Évidemment, le patineur n'avait tout de même pas manqué l'occasion de se lancer des fleurs à lui-même, au passage.

Mais bon, il restait JJ. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus en une seule soirée.

– Ouais, si tu le dis… Euh…

Toujours coincé entre les bras du plus vieux, Yuri ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Ils se détachèrent naturellement l'un de l'autre, et ce fut alors une explosion de sentiments que rencontrèrent les yeux de Yuri dans ceux de Jean-Jacques.

– Si ta prochaine composition me plaît autant que celle de ce soir, alors je reviendrai ici. Et je te prendrai à nouveau dans mes bras.

Le jeune russe se sentit rougir sous les mots de l'autre garçon. Énervé de sa propre réaction, il repoussa vivement le canadien. Cependant dans son mouvement, il lui toucha du bout des doigts son bras gauche, nu, et ce simple toucher sembla alors l'électriser. Il serra des dents et sortit précipitamment des vestiaires, le rire de Jean-Jacques se répercutant dans ses oreilles.

 **x-x-x-x**

L'adolescent mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide dans le hall.

– Yuri, pourquoi est-ce que tu es rouge comme ça ? Et où sont tes affaires ?!

Il grogna, ignorant les questions de son coach, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

– Putain de JJ.


End file.
